


The Love of My Life (Adrienette AU)

by JacoMoss81



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien and Gabriel moved from America, Emilie is dead not in a coma, F/M, Gabriel Agreste Is Not Hawk Moth, Gabriel and Adrien have a real father-son relationship, Gabriel knows Adrien is Cat Noir and is fine with it, Good Parent Gabriel Agreste, The Peacock Miraculous is NOT broken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacoMoss81/pseuds/JacoMoss81
Summary: An Miraculous Ladybug story that is the same as the show goes Marinette is Ladybug and loves Adrien and Adrien is Cat Noir and loves Marinette WAIT WHAT!!!!Yes in this version Adrien fell in love with Marinette but still calls Ladybug "My Lady" and "Bugaboo" also his Father is a much nicer man, knows Adrien is Cat Noir and is NOT Hawk Moth.





	1. Getting the Project

It was a normal day at Collège Françoise Dupont and when I mean normal. Marinette runs into the class 5 minutes after it starts.

Calline Buster who was in the middle of talking looks at Marinette "Late again I see Marinette" 

"Overslept", "Just go to your seat" Marinette passes Adrien he wave at her "H-hey Marinette", "H-hey Adrien".

"As I was saying I want you in teams of two to work together on a project it will be handed in at the end of term which is 2 weeks away you need to do it on Paris famous superheroes Ladybug and Cat Noir, now for the teams. Rose and Juleka, Ivan and Mylène, Sabrina and Max, Kim and Alix, Nino and Alya, Adrien and Marinette and Chloe and Nathaniel" 

"WHAT" Chloe said sitting up from her seat "Adrikins should be with me not Maritrash" 

"Sit down Chloe my choice is final" Chloe sat down. 

Adrien turned around to face Marinette "Marintette do y-you w-want to go to my p-place to start the p-project?" Adrien had his hand behind his head.

"S-sure Adrien I've tell my parents" 

The rest of the morning when on as normal, luckily there was no Akumazited victims so Ladybug and Cat Noir were not needed. At Lunch Adrien went to the park to sit and relax he got out his phone and went to his contacts and press Gabriel (Dad) 

***Gabriel Atelier***

Gabriel was sitting on the sofa doing paperwork he felt his phone go off he took it out of his pocket and saw that his son was calling he press call and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello world greatest Father calling how can I help you?" 

"Hey Dad" 

"Adrien what seems to be the matter?" Gabriel asked confused as Adrien was calling him 

"Just telling you that Marinette will be coming over to do a project with me on Ladybug and Cat Noir" 

"Bringing the Girlfriend home I see" 

"Dad she not my Girlfriend.... yet" 

"I know Adrien I've see you when you get home, Love you"

"Love you too"

The call ended 

Adrien then went to his photos and opened a photo of him and Marinette making funny faces. He smiled to himself as he through back to the time he met and fell in love with her 

***Flashback 7 months ago***

It was the first day of Adrien starting his new school at Collège Françoise Dupont it had been 3 months since his Mother was murdered Adrien was sad that his Mother was gone but luckily he had his Father there with him. It was also a new place for him as he moved from Los Angles to Paris after Gabriel got a new job in Paris.

A car pulled up with Adrien and Gabriel inside "Are you ok Adrien?" asked a worried Gabriel 

"I'm fine, its just being in a new school having no friends", "You're going to be fine Son" 

Adrien walked out of the car and notice an old man in a Hawaiian shirt on the floor trying to reach his walking stick without thinking he run over to the man pick up his stick then got himself up 

"Thank you young man" Fu said who then walked away until he his behind the school from view where he put the stick behind his back and whistle away 

Gabriel saw this from inside the car and knew what happen Adrien had just passed a test to be a Miraculous holder just like his late wife, he knew that this would be good for Adrien.

Adrien turned around to head into school but he didn't see a blue hair girl who was running late for school run right into him and fell on his face.

Adrien looked into the bluebell eyes of the girl who was in front of him those few seconds felt like minutes he had never seen someone so beautiful in his life "Sorry" the girl said they got them selves up Adrien lend his hand out "Adrien Agreste", "Marinette Dupain-Cheng" Marinette said while shaking his hand "First day?" she asked "Yes" Adrien said with his hands behind his head "I just moved here from LA".

The car door opened and Gabriel walked out "You're okay?" Because Gabriel came out so quickly without any warning Adrien fell face first into Marinette and had his lips on hers he quickly got off her. 

"OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY MARINETTE" Adrien was panicking as he just kissed a girl he only just met by accident "It's ok Adrien and you're a really good kisser" Marinette quickly covered her mouth with his hand "T-thanks" Adrien said Marinette went into class as Adrien turned around and saw Gabriel trying his best not to laugh at what just played for him "Don't you even dare" Adrien said before going into class. 

***End of Flashback***

Marinette and Adrien walked to the Agreste Mansion Adrien press the doorbell and a camera came out "Hi Nathalie I'm here with Marinette" Adrien said as he brought Marinette to him she waved at the camera. The door opened and the two teens walked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wanted to do something different with this story in which I wanted to make Gabriel Agreste a nice character who is always there for Adrien we will see more of him in future chapters and see the relationship of Adrien and Marinette and don't worry Hawk Moth will appear and we will learn his identity.
> 
> Next Chapter: Adrien begins his first day at school.


	2. Starting the Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette start the project, Adrien talks to Gabriel while in the Flashbacks Adrien meets Nino and Alya and Stoneheart arrives.

Adrien and Marinette entered the Agreste Mansion where Gabriel came out of his Atelier 

"Marinette now nice to see you again" 

"You too Gabriel" Marinette said as she hugged Gabriel 

"We will be eating at 6 is that ok?" Gabriel asked the two teens 

"Yes that fine and Dad can I talk to you in private" 

"Sure thing son" 

"M-marinette I'll be in m-my room in a f-few m-minutes"

"S-sure thing"

Marinette when upstairs passing the photo of Adrien with his Mum and Dad smiling and Laughing, Adrien and Gabriel went into the atelier 

***Gabriel's Atelier***

"Dad promise me that you won't embarrass me in front of Marinette, Same goes to you Nathalie" Adrien turned his head to Nathalie Desk "I promise" said Nathalie "I promise too Son" 

"Of course he will" Duusu said who came into the atelier "Duusu please tell me that Marinette didn't see you, she can't know anything about Kwamis and that I'm Cat Noir because she will be in danger, Hawk Moth will get her and I-" 

"Adrien she didn't see me", "Ok then thanks" Adrien left 

"Marinette's Ladybug" Dussu said as Gabriel and Nathalie had shocked faces on 

"What" Nathalie said "You saying that Adrien's crush is his parter in crime" 

"Yes I saw Tikki, Ladybug's Kwami talking to Marinette and Marinette loves Adrien" 

***Flashback 7 months ago***

Marinette arrived in Class with Adrien, Alya and Nino where all ready sitting down (In this version Alya has been friends with Marinette since kindergarten)

"Yo Marinette" Alya waved at Marinette "Alya" Marinette runs and gives her BFF a hug 

"Hey Nino", "Hey Marinette" 

"Marinette who's the new boy?" asked Alya 

"This is Adrien Agreste", "You mean?" 

"Son of Gabriel Agreste world famous fashion designer yes and me and my Dad moved from LA and are now living here in Paris" 

"But what about your Mom?" Nino asked 

"My Mom was murdered 3 months ago, killer was never found" Adrien said with sadness in his voice "Sorry I asked" Nino said "Its fine" 

They sat down at their seats before Chloe Bourgeois the Major's daughter walked into class and saw Adrien "OH MY GOD ADRIEN AGRESTE IN THE SAME SCHOOL AS ME AMAZING" Chloe run to Adrien trying to kiss him Adrien backed away "Who are you?" asked Adrien 

"Chloe Bourgeois daughter of André Bourgeois, Major of Paris and owner of Le Grand Paris the greatest hotel in all of Paris I mean your rich and famous like me with all of the modelling you do" 

"Former Model" Adrien said sitting back in his seat "Pulled out of modelling after my Mum was murdered" 

***Time skip to Library***

Adrien, Marinette, Alya and Nino were in the library, Adrien sitting next to Marinette and Alya and Nino on the other side sitting next to each other just then the ground shook sending Adrien falling into Marinette with their lips touching "S-sorry" Marinette got Adrien up "It's okay and what was that?" they along with Alya and Nino who were trying their best not to laugh run to the TV screen where they saw Stoneheart yelling KIM's name "What's going on?" asked Marinette "He had Ivan's voice?" 

"It's as if he's been transformed into a real-life super villain!" Alya said "GPS check. Battery check. I am so outta here"!

"Hey! Where are you going"? asked Marinette

"Where there's a supervillain, there's always a superhero close behind! No way I'm missing this! Alya left, Marinette turned to Adrien "My Dad will be worried sick for me" Adrien left and Marinette left to go home.

***End of Flashback***

Adrien entered his bedroom where Marinette was already on the floor with lots of paper and art staff "Y-you got e-everyt-thing ready" "Y-yes Adrien" the two teens begun their work on the project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So if you can't tell already the Flashback scenes take place in Ladybug & Cat Noir Origins as it showed how Adrien meeting Marinette and becoming Cat Noir, of course things will change as Gabriel is the good guy in this story and not Hawk Moth. 
> 
> Next chapter: Marinette has dinner with Adrien and Gabriel and in the flashbacks Adrien meets Plagg


	3. Dinner and Becoming a Superhero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has Dinner with Adrien and Gabriel while in the flashbacks Adrien meets Plagg.

"Dinner's Ready" Gabriel called, Adrien and Marinette came down stairs and into the living room where they saw 3 huge Margherita's at the table "PIZZA" Marinette yelled who run to her seat next to Adrien, Gabriel sat at the other side (The table is a small table not huge like in the show).

"This Pizza's amazing Gabriel" Marinette said while the cheese of the pizza was coming of her mouth "Well I made it with my own hands" 

"So whats the project about?" 

"It's about Ladybug and Cat Noir" Adrien said 

"Yes we looking at how they worked together and why they need each other" Marinette said 

"So Marinette what do you plan on doing in your future?" 

"Becoming a world famous fashion designer like you seeing how your my role model" 

"Well thank you and I can get you started by working for me if you want" 

"Yes please" 

***Flashback 7 months ago***

Adrien opened the front door breathing heavily Gabriel and Nathalie came out of the atelier "Adrien you're ok? What happen?" 

"Giant rock monster" Adrien said as he run into his room. 

Nathalie and Gabriel looked at each other they run outside and saw Roger and police officers firing at Stoneheart who grow bigger. 

Adrien was watching The News shocked out of his mind that a supervillian was out and about in Paris was scary he then saw a small box in front of him.

"Whats this doing here?" he picks the small box and open it and a bright green light came out and a Kwami by the name of Plagg 

"No way ... Like the genie in the lamp" a happy Adrien said 

"I met him once. So he grants wishes. Big deal! I'm way more personable! Plagg. Nice to meet you. Ooh, shiny" Plagg flies to the football table and try's to eat one of the men on there 

"No!" Adrien said "Don't touch that! Come back here!"

"Ohh! So shiny! Can you eat this?" Plagg try's to eat the arcade controller "No, you can't. Ooh, what about this?"

Plagg hold up the TV remote as Adrien jumps and catches Plagg 

"I still don't know what you're doing here."

"Look, I'm a Kwami. I grant powers. Yours is the power of destruction, got it?"

Adrien shakes his head "Uh-uh".

"Good. Now, you got anything to eat? I'm starving..."

"My Dad's pranking me, right?. He does have a great sense of humour."

Plagg flies out of Adrien's hands "Your Father must never know that I exist! Or anyone for that matter".

Adrien looks at the ring which was on his hand and put it on his hand "It's claws out that's how you transform" 

"Got it Plagg Claws Out" "No, wait! I haven't finished explaining!" Plagg gets shucked into the ring which makes Adrien Agreste into Cat Noir.

He looks at his new self "Too Cool" 

***Time Skip to after battle with Stoneheart***

Adrien was watching the News report on the two new heroes of Paris Ladybug and Cat Noir

"Her names Ladybug" 

"Adrien what this" Plagg said as he pick up the Ice Cream 

"Ice Cream Plagg" 

"No, No" Plagg shook his head "If you expect me to get my energy back after the transformation, I need to eat something more... delicate!" 

"Fine what do you want?" 

"Camembert" Adrien left his bedroom and retuned with a fresh plate of Camembert he puts it down and Plagg drives into it and eats it. 

"Camembert cheese. Fantastic. All he eats is Camembert, which means I'm gonna smell like stinky old cheese." 

Just then The News gives an updated report that the stone creatures had returned Adrien had a confused look on his face and sat up.

"Plagg? What's going on? I thought we defeated him."

"Did you catch the akuma?" 

Plagg then went through now Ladybug was the only one who can capture akuma's.

"So I can't do anything without Ladybug?"

"Only Ladybug can capture akumas and repair damage caused by super villains" 

"Plagg what are we going to do?"

"Lets hopes Ladybug comes up with something because if not Paris and the World is doomed"?

***End of Flashback***

Adrien opened the front door, Marinette went pass him "Thanks for letting me have dinner Gabriel" 

"Of course Marinette" 

Adrien hugged Marinette "See you at school tomorrow", "Yes tomorrow" Marinette leaves and the door closes "I Love you Marinette" 

"Remind me why you don't just tell her how you feel?" Gabriel asked "Because its hard"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Adrien and Plagg have met and Adrien can't tell Marinette he loves her.
> 
> Next Chapter sees Ladybug and Cat Noir Talk.


	4. Superhero Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Cat Noir have a talk while it's part 2 of Stoneheart

Cat Noir was relaxing on a rooftop, letting the air go through his body. From behind him Ladybug came up from behind him and poked him causing him to jump up and scream like a little girl. Ladybug giggled "Ha, Ha very funny My Lady".

"You ok Kitty?" Ladybug sat next to Cat Noir 

"Thinking about Love" Cat Noir said as he looked into the night sky 

"Does Cat Noir have a crush on someone?" Ladybug asked with a smirk on her face 

"Yes I do" 

"Who is it?" 

"Didn't you say that we should not talk about our private life's Bugaboo?" 

"I did and who ever this girl is she's really special" 

"She is.... amazing, the most wonderful person in the whole world, makes my life full with happiness and brightness, just seeing her smile can make me fell so loved" 

Ladybug started to yawn "Tired?" Cat Noir asked 

"Yeh, I'm going to go home" 

"Of course Ladybug, I promise my Dad that I would play a round of video games when I returned" 

"That very nice Ca- WHAT YOUR DAD KNOWNS!!!!" 

"It's a long story but lets just say after Stoneheart I return to my room and my Dad was there" 

"Was he mad?" Ladybug asked in worry 

"No" Cat Noir smiled "He was pound of me" 

***Flashback 7 Months ago***

Inside Gabriel's Atelier, Gabriel, Adrien and Nathalie were watching the news 

"The stone beings are scattered all over Paris and for the time being, they are showing no signs of movement. (A variety of pictures are shown.) Police have cordoned off the area". Nadja Chamack says. 

The Mayor appears on screen "We won't stop until we find a way to get these people back to their normal selves but for now, we're not making much headway. (Camera flips backs to Nadja standing next to a photo of Ladybug and Cat Noir.)

"Paris is relying on our new guardian angels, Ladybug and Cat Noir to save us all. Our lives depend on them".

"Do you think Ladybug and Cat Noir can stop the rock creatures?" Nathalie asked 

"I hope so" Adrien says 

Gabriel gave Adrien a hug "Don't worry Son, Paris has Ladybug and Cat Noir who can do no wrong", "Thanks Dad" 

***Time skip to school***

Adrien arrived at the school gates where Marinette, Alya and Nino who were talking to each other "Hey" Adrien waved "Hey Adrien" they all said 

"Did you see Ladybug and Cat Noir in action?" Adrien asked 

"Yes and I was there" Alya said all happily "And I have made this" she got out her phone and opened an app called the Ladyblog 

"Did you make this?" Marinette asked

"Yes I did... Ladyblog is the number one site for all of the updated news on Paris famous superhero Ladybug and Cat Noir" 

Marinette who the night before had given up being Ladybug was worried of what everyone would think that Ladybug could not be up to the job 

"Do you think Ladybug can deal with the Stone creatures?" 

"YES" Alya and Adrien said at the same time 

"Ladybug a hero along with Cat Noir and heroes make mistakes. But heroes also learn from them and I know that Ladybug and Cat Noir will step up from the challenge" Adrien said 

The 4 friends walk into school where they see a group gathered around Ivan.

"So you really don't remember anything?" Alix says to Ivan.  
"You were totally going ballistic. It was so cool!" Juleka saids   
"You were seriously out to crush me, dude!" Kim saids  
"Oh, I'm sorry... I wasn't myself..." Ivan Saids   
"Pff!" Chloe scoffs at Ivan. "Once a monster, always a monster." Ivan becomes furious and marches away as Chloe continues to make fun of him. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out!"

"I've talk to him" Marinette goes off to find Ivan while Alya tells Chloe off 

In class everyone was sitting down while Miss Bustier was calling students names when she got to Ivan, Stoneheart came into the classroom and took Mylène and Chloe 

Adrien runs to a safe spot to transform into Cat Noir he catches up with Stoneheart and hits him with his baton but Stoneheart grows bigger, then a bunch of Stonehearts attack him and gets caught by one 

"Let go you Blockhead" Cat Noir was trapped by Stoneheart's giant hands luckily Ladybug saved him and they made it to the Eiffel Tower where they see Stoneheart throwing Chloe to her death, Ladybug saves her but the police don't trust her after what happen yesterday but Cat Noir gives her hope but then Stoneheart coughs and spits out a swarm of akumas that form Hawk Moth's face.

"People of Paris, listen carefully. I am Hawk Moth".

"Hawk Moth" Ladybug and Cat Noir say at the same time 

"Why don't you do give me your Miraculous, there are no need for heroes here" 

"And why would we do that?" Cat Noir asked

"Because both of your Miraculous are the most powerful ones of them all and I will do anything to get them and trust me when I say this that I will akumazited every man, woman and child to get your Miraculous, your Kwami's will be in my power and the whole world as well and best of all once I know who is under neath your masks I will kill your family, friends and loves ones before killing you" 

Ladybug starts to clap while talking to Hawk Moth "That not going to happen because me and Cat Noir will find you, and you will give us your Miraculous" she jumps up and uses her yo-yo. 

"Time to de-evilize!" She uses her yo-yo to make Hawk Moth disappear and catches the akuma. Cat Noir and the others look at her, surprised. "Let me make this promise to you. No matter who wants to harm you, Ladybug and Cat Noir will do everything in our power to keep you safe!" She opens her yo-yo, and a busload of purified butterflies come out. 

Gabriel and Nathalie along with Duusu jump for joy 

***Later that day***

Cat Noir jumps into his bedroom "Claws Off" he turns and see Gabriel there smirking and all 

D-dad it's not what it looks like" Gabriel laughs Adrien looks at him confused 

"Adrien you might want to sit down" Adrien sits down on the sofa, Gabriel next to him 

"I'm proud of you son, really i'm and I know that being a superhero is awesome and there is someone who I want you do meet" Duusu comes out form behind Gabriel to a shock Adrien 

"Adrien this is-" "DUUSU" Plagg says to give a huge hug "Nice to see you again Plagg 

"Dad are you are Miraculous holder?" 

"No but your Mother was and Duusu was her Kwami" 

"After your Mother was Killed I stayed looking after you and now seeing how my former owner's son is Cat Noir I can teach you in being a one in a kind superhero" 

"Does Nathalie know?" 

"She found out earlier today" 

***Next Day - End of School***

It was raining and Marinette was waiting outside, she didn't have her umbrella with her Adrien came from behind with his. 

"Are you ok?" Adrien asked 

"Forgot my umbrella clumsy me" 

"Can I use you phone?" 

Marinette handed her phone to Adrien and in a few ticks it was back in Marinettes hands she looked at Adrien confused "My phone number" Adrien handed Marinette's his and she put his phone number in. 

Adrien then handed his umbrella to Marinette "Take it, you need more than me" for a new moments everything was quiet, it was just them looking into each other's eyes Marinette takes the umbrella, but it closes in on her . Adrien laughs.

"W-well I Wi-will see you Tomorrow"

"Y-yeah you two" 

Adrien goes into the car where Gabriel in the drivers seat "You two seem to be talking" 

"Marinette sure is amazing and I think I'm in Love with her"

***End of Flashback***

Ladybug arrived home and transformed back into Marinette "Should I tell my parents that i'm Ladybug?" she asks Tikki "It's your choice Marinette but you must think of the actions that will happen" 

Outside an Akuma was watching Marinette and Tikki talk the Akuma was sending a live feed back to Hawk Moth who was grinning his glee he has found Ladybug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh this is bad Hawk Moth knows who Ladybug is things are getting heated now. Also this will be the last of the flashbacks so the rest of the story will be told in the present but there will be one later which will be about Hawk Moth and Nooroo (Will happen after Hawk Moth identity is revealed) 
> 
> Next Chapter: Ladybug and Hawk Moth come face to face.


	5. Face to Face with the Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien present their project plus Hawk Moth makes a visit to Marinette

It's been 2 weeks since Marinette and Adrien got the project and they were standing in front of the class ready to give their presentation on Paris's famous superhero's Ladybug and Cat Noir, most of their classmates have given there presentations Alya and Nino did there's on why Ladybug and Cat Noir are awesome, Kim and Alix did it on why they would be good for their sport team and Chloe well the less said about Chloe the better.

"Ok" said Miss Bustler "Marinette, Adrien would you come up to the front of the class please" 

Marinette and Adrien walked to the front of the classroom Marinette got out a huge piece of paper and handed it to Adrien. 

"Hello i'm Marinette" "And I'm Adrien", "And today we are going to tell you why Ladybug and Cat Noir need each other" 

The Presentation took 10 minutes it was a huge success with a huge round of applause. Marinette and Adrien got A + 

***End of School Day***

Marinette and Adrien walked out of school at the same time Adrien saw his Dad in the car waiting for him "Your Dad's here", "Yep and are you free tomorrow?", "Yes why?" Marinette asked hoping that Adrien would be asking her out on a date "Do you want to get ice cream with me tomorrow?" 

"Yes I will love to" 

"I will pick you up at 11" Adrien runs to the car, Marinette smiled to herself and walked home 

Marinette made it into her bedroom she giggled to her self and jumped for joy as Adrien Agreste her crush just asked her out she then stopped as she saw dark figure in her room "Who's there?" Marinette picked up her maths book to use as a weapon. 

The dark figure spoke cold and calm "A maths book really Ladybug do you think you can beat me with a maths book" 

Marinette grasp "How do you know who I am?" the dark figure came out from the shadows revealing to be Hawk Moth "Hawk Moth" 

Marinette tried to run but Hawk Moth caught her, Marinette kicked him in the balls, transformed into Ladybug, had a huge fight in the bedroom, Hawk Moth then knocked her out making Ladybug pass out cold on the floor he put a note on the desk, picked Ladybug up bride style and left. 

Adrien was in Gabriel Atelier telling Gabriel and Nathalie about the presentation "I pound of you son", "Thanks Dad and I'm taking Marinette out for ice cream tomorrow", "Is it a date?" Nathalie asked "Well yeah" Gabriel and Nathalie were happy for Adrien. 

Later that night Cat Noir was hopping from roof tops to roof tops he saw Dupain-Cheng bakery and notice 2 police cars "Oh No" he quickly run to the front door where he saw Tom and Sabine next to each other crying. Tom saw Cat Noir standing there looking worried "Cat Noir" he said "What happen?" Cat Noir had tears had the edge of his eyes as he knows something bad as happen, a cop came down from Marinette's room with a note in an evidence bag, the cop saw Cat Noir there and took the note out of the bag and handed it to Cat Noir he open it and read it 

"Bring me your Miraculous Cat Noir or your girlfriend dies"

Hawk Moth

P.S I know your Adrien 

Cat Noir fell right on the floor tears fell out of his eyes Hawk Moth has the love of his life and his going to kill her. He broke down the first time he has since his mother died Tom and Sabine came up and hugged him, Cat Noir was sad and angry and he knew that Hawk Moth would pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So Hawk Moth has Ladybug we are at the half way point so these are the questions that need to be asked before we finished. 
> 
> 1) Will Adrien/Cat Noir save Marinette?
> 
> 2) Will Adrien confess his feelings to Marinette?
> 
> 3) Will the reveal happen?
> 
> 4) Who is Hawk Moth?
> 
> 5) Who killed Adrien's Mother? 
> 
> Next Chapter: Cat Noir goes to save his Princess.


	6. Saving his Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is on a mission to save his Princess

Cat Noir came through the window of his Dad's atelier, tears were running through his face, Gabriel and Nathalie rush to him as Cat Noir broke down in their arms.

"Son what happen?" Gabriel asked as Cat Noir looked at his Dad, he tried to speak but could not get the words out of his mouth, then a bright green light went over his body and Adrien Agreste was in his place, Plagg went up and told Gabriel and Nathalie what happen. 

"Hawk Moth Kidnapped Marinette and he knows Adrien is Cat Noir" 

"This is bad" Nathalie said "Very bad". Gabriel knew what she means because Hawk Moth knows Adrien is Cat Noir then he must know that Marinette is Ladybug which means Hawk Moth has Ladybug 

"I tried calling Ladybug" Adrien said "But she didn't pick up" Duusu came from behind Nathalie "Marinette is Ladybug" 

"The love of my life is my parter in crime and Hawk Moth has her which means he has one of the most powerful miraculous out there" Adrien got himself up and wipe the tears away from his face "I need to find her" 

"You don't know where Hawk Moth lair even is" a worried Gabriel said, just then Adrien's phone went off he answered it "Hello" 

"A-Adrien" 

"Marinette" Adrien fell to the ground, his hand on his face "Where are you?, Did he hurt you? I'm going to find you" 

"I don't know where I am, Hawk Moth didn't hurt me and don't come let Cat Noir come, I can't lose you" 

"Marinette you don't have to worry about me the only thing I care about is finding you" 

"Oh Really" Hawk Moth said "And how are you going to do that" 

Adrien felt his blood boll when he heard Hawk Moth voice on the other side of the phone 

"Hawk Moth you listen to me" Adrien got himself up "It doesn't matter how long it takes me to find you but when I do and save the love of my life I will bring you to justice do you understand me" 

"There's an old abandon Power Station on the edge of Paris You will be there in 3 hours or else Marinette dies" 

The Agreste car was traveling along a country road Gabriel was driving and Adrien was in the passenger seat behind him, Gabriel parked the car the Power Station could be see in the far distant Gabriel got out of the car and open Adrien's door, Adrien got out "You ready son?" Adrien took a deep breath "I am" he gives Gabriel a hug, Gabriel hugs back "Don't worry about me Dad, I've be okay" Gabriel smiled and nodded "Plagg Claws Out" Adrien transformed into Cat Noir and made his way to the warehouse. 

Cat Noir was at the front door he pushed it open and walked in, inside it was in darkness which made sent seeing how it was being used by a villain, he walked up some steps and saw a door he walked to it and open it, he grasp when he saw Marinette, chain up with her arms up with tape over her mouth. 

Very quickly he run to her taking the tape of her mouth "Cat Noir you save me" 

"It's not over yet Princess" 

"CAT WATCH OUT" 

Cat Noir turned around only to have Hawk Moth taser him making him fall to the ground 

"At long last both the Miraculous are finally mine" Hawk Moth bend down and pulled off the Miraculous leaving Marinette very shocked as to who was under her parter's mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So what's going to happen next now Hawk Moth has both Miraculous. You just have to find out,
> 
> Next Chapter: Identities will be revealed .


	7. Finding Out Identity's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug finds out Cat Noir's identity and Hawk Moth is revealed to the shock of Adrien

"Adrien?" a shocked Marinette said as she saw Adrien laying where Cat Noir was, her parter in crime was the love of her life,Hawk Moth pick Adrien up and chain him up next to Marinette. 

Adrien woke up to find himself changed up next to Marinette "Bugaboo are you okay"? asked Adrien. 

"A little bit with you here" 

"Are you disappointed that i'm Cat Noir" 

"Adrien i'm not disappointed that my partner in crime is the boy I love" 

"YOU LOVE ME!" 

"Of course I do Adrien, ever since you gave me your umbrella" 

"I Love you too" 

Marinette was super happy that her crush loved her back but there was still the trouble of escaping and getting their Miraculous back.

"We need to get out of here Kitty", "I know Mari but how" 

Just then Hawk Moth came in the room with Tikki and Plagg in cages "What did you do to them?" Adrienette said at the same time. 

"Nothing" Hawk Moth said cold and calm "Dark Wings Fall" Marinette and Adrien grasp when they saw who their arch emery was and for Adrien he could not believe who it was. 

"Uncle Felix" Adrien was shocked that his own Uncle, his Dad's twin Brother was the villain Hawk Moth. Felix was the same size as Gabriel, his hair was long, his outfit is a black hoodie and jeans, speaks in a cold strict voice unlike Gabriel who was always spoke soft and happy and wears a blue shirt and green jacket. 

"Why are you doing this?" 

"Because it's the right thing to do" 

"How?", "BECAUSE IT IS" 

"Your weak Adrien, just like your Mother" 

"DON'T YOU SAY ANYTHING ABOUT HER" Adrien yelled at Felix who in turned tasered Adrien making Adrien screamed in pain "ADRIEN" Marinette yelled. 

"Your Mother the Peacock Miraculous holder, was the hero of her time, who met my Brother,your Dad, very quickly they fell in love, got married and have you, all the good things happen to Gabriel Agreste, he had everything and I had nothing, we were going to be on the top of the world, but of course he had to fall in love and have you so I killed her". 

Tears fell down Adrien's eyes "Y-you k-kil-led my m-oth-e-r" 

"Why the hell would you do that?" a very shocked Marinette said

"I wanted Gabriel to suffer so I through Killing his Wife who change him, shut you out, turn cold, but no, because he because closer to you then ever before, always being there for each other and when I found out that my Nephew is Cat Noir it was amazing but to find out that the love of his life is also Ladybug makes it better" 

"You listen to me" Adrien said "Me and Marinette are going to get out of here, beat you, get our Miraculous back, rescue your Miraculous, then me and Mari are going to go on wonderful dates, get married and have kids and you will be living the rest of your life behind bars" 

"It time to use my new powers" Felix leaves the room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I use the twin brother plot but I change it by having him kill Mrs Agreste to shake the story up. 
> 
> Next Chapter: A Special flashback chapter about how Felix found Nooroo and became Hawk Moth.


	8. How Hawk Moth Was Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to Felix Agreste finds the Butterfly Miraculous and becomes Hawk Moth.

***7 months ago***

Felix Agreste was in a temple in Tibet he had been very busy as 3 months ago he had murdered his Brother's Wife Eleanor Agreste, he looked around the old burn out temple and notice a purple oval shaped brooch on the ground and a book, he pick it up and put it in his bag. 

***3 days later - Paris***

Felix was in his new home an old power station on the outskirts of Paris, he walked upstairs where a dark room with a huge window was at he had read the Book which was on Miraculous he looked at the brooch and put it on, the brooch grow purple as a Kwami came out of the brooch, he looked around as he was his new owner. 

"Who are you?" asked Felix as he also notice 100 of white butterflies in his new lair 

"My name is Nooroo i'm a Kwami and with the brooch you are wearing you can become a superhero, just say Nooroo Wings Rise and with your new powers you can make other people into superheroes to help you in the fight against evil"

"And what about the other Miraculous what do they do?" Nooroo then went through each of the other Miraculous including the two most powerful ones Ladybug and the Black Cat. 

"So your saying that if both the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous are worn at the same time then that person will get the absolute power" Felix ask as an evil glee went over his face

"Yes and a wish can be made from it" 

"Perfect watch out Gabriel, i'm going to destroy you and your Son" 

"W-what" Nooroo said shaking as he saw his new owner talking about destroying a Father and Son. 

"You think that I am going to be the hero, NO NOOROO I WILL BE THE VILLAIN AND ONCE I HAD BOTH THE LADYBUG AND BLACK CAT MIRACULOUS AND THEIR OWNERS ARE DEAD I WILL TURN THE WORLD INTO MY LIKING" 

Nooroo was shaking and crying, he was scared for a long time he had been inside his Miraculous hoping one day to be found and given to the newest hero out there only for it to be found by someone who wanted to take over the world. 

"The Miraculous are meant to be used for good not evil" Felix didn't care what Nooroo was saying, he only cared about himself. 

"I DON"T CARE WHAT YOU SAY. YOUR MIRACULOUS IS IN MY CONTROL!, I AM YOUR MASTER AND YOU MUST OBEY ME". Felix punched Nooroo right into the wall making him scream in pain. 

Nooroo wish he could say "No" take the Miraculous and leave but once a Miraculous is on a owner the Kwami belongs to the person wearing it for as long as they like so because Felix Agreste had the Moth Miraculous Nooroo had no choice he bend his head in shame "Y-yes Master" he said sadly as he let a sob go out.

"Nooroo Dark Wings Rise" Nooroo went to the brooch which change the brooch from a Purple Oval shape to a dark purple button, with four light pink strands of fabric coming out from it. 

Felix Agreste was now Hawk Moth "Yes and from now on I will be know as Hawk Moth cue evil laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We are nearing the end of this book.
> 
> Next chapter: Marinette and Adrien works together to get their Miraculous back before Felix makes his wish.


	9. Heroes vs Villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien take on Hawk Moth

The Door closes behind them with Marinette and Adrien still chained up.

"Oh my god this is bad, Hawk Moth has the Miraculous, My Dad is in danger what are we going to do"? 

Marinette looks up from the chain that was link up from the metal poll going across the room she begin to pull on the chain making them go loose and in less than a minute she feel to the fall, Marinette pick her self up with the chains around her walked to the table at the end of the room pick up the key and unlocked herself then freed Adrien "Lets get our Miraculous back" Adrien gives a huge kiss on the lips. 

Adrien and Marinette made it to Hawk Moth Lair where they saw Hawk Moth put the two Miraculous together making it into one necklace, Hawk Moth is about to put it on put when he gets push to the ground by Adrien making the Miraculous return into the earrings and ring. 

Adrien throws the earrings to Marinette, a red light shines over Marinette as she becomes Ladybug, Hawk Moth kicks Adrien in the stomach he falls down but manages to get his Miraculous and puts it on without Hawk Moth noticing. 

Hawk Moth turns to pick up the Black Cat Miraculous but notices it gone he turns around and notices Cat Noir and Ladybug standing there. "This end now Hawk Moth" 

The final battle took 10 minutes it ended with Ladybug knocking Hawk Moth out and taking his Miraculous from him, Ladybug and Cat Noir looked at the oval purple shape brooch and the Kwami who is crying from what Felix has made him do.

"Hey Bubby" Cat Noir said "Whats your name"? Nooroo looks at the two heroes with tears going down his face "Nooroo" he said sadly while looking down 

"Nooroo" Ladybug said "It's ok your free now, we'll take you to Master Fu, Guardian of the Miraculous" Nooroo smiled. 

"Spots off , Claws in " Plagg goes into Adrien's shirt and Tikki and Nooroo goes into Marinette Purse. 

Adrien looks at his Uncle laying on the floor he walks to where some rope is and ties him to the chair that was laying on the side of the room, they leave 

Marinette and Adrien walk to outside with Marinette on Adrien shoulder a number of police cars along with Gabriel Agreste are all ready there.

Gabriel makes it to the front of the line when suddenly a dark figure is behind his son and the girl he loves "LOOK OUT" he yelled at them, Marinette and Adrien turn around to see Felix shoots Marinette right in the chest between her breasts and Adrien right in the middle of his chest, they fall down all while holding on to each other, the cops fire on Felix Agreste making him fall dead on the floor, Gabriel is very shocked at what he sees but it too focus on his son who is dying right in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Almost done, just one chapter left to go.
> 
> Next Chapter: Hospital and Master Fu.


	10. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien in the Hospital and Gabriel visits Master Fu

The sound of beeps filled the hospital room in which Adrien was laying in bed after coming out of surgery, his Dad Gabriel Agreste was sitting on the chair beside him waiting for him to wake up.

Gabriel heard sounds coming from Adrien , he quickly stood up and went to Adrien hugging him while crying his eyes out "I-i through I was going to lose you" 

"Is Marinette ok?", "She fine, she next door" Gabriel saw the tears go down Adrien eyes "Adrien wants wrong?", "Hawk Moth is your brother and he killed Mom" Tears came flooding down Adrien's Face, Gabriel hugged Adrien while also crying into his sons arms. 

Later that day Gabriel went to Master Fu's place to return the Butterfly Miraculous. He knock on the front door and Master Fu told him to come in. 

"Gabriel my Friend, how Adrien?" 

"Woke up and doing fine" Gabriel said as he sat down on the other side of Master Fu "I'm here to give you this" He hands the Butterfly Miraculous to Fu "My Brother had it, and had found out Ladybug identity and kidnapped her and told my Son to come and hand over his Miraculous or she would die and while there Adrien discovered that Hawk Moth killed my Wife" 

Fu handed Gabriel tea, Gabriel nodded and took a sip of the tea he then took to Peacock Miraculous and handed it to Fu "Duusu said that her time is up and is now time to be pass onto a new owner", "Of course" said Fu.

***2 Months Later***

Marinette was in her room she was wearing a nice ladybug style dress that she made for her date with Adrien. 

"Marinette, Adrien here" Tom called. Marinette run downstairs where she Adrien in a suit holding a bunch of flowers "Your you my Princess" Marinette took the flowers "Why thank you kitty" she kisses Adrien on the lips. 

The two love birds left the Dupain-Cheng house hand in hand, Marinette grasp when she saw a horse and carriage in front of her "A-adrien is t-that?", "Yes it is that that is going to take us to our date" he pointed to the carriage "After you My Lady" Marinette sat down on the carriage, Adrien next to her, the horse and carriage moved, the two love birds kissed. 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Marinette and Adrien lived happily ever after. 
> 
> Next Story will be: Adrienette Date.


End file.
